Una carta llena de fuerza de voluntad
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Una carta demuestra cuanta fuerza puede mantener Pearl aún en la situación mas adversa, no por capricho o ensimismamiento, sino por el bien de aquellos a quien cuida; pero hasta este momento se descubrirá gracias a la curiosidad de sus preocupados amigos, quienes buscan la respuesta a su reciente extraño comportamiento. /Pearl centric.


**hello everybody!**

**después de un rato volví :D para seguir subiendo a honor de DiaxPearl (me la pegaste Sakhory ewe fic 2 de tres que te debo xD) pero esta vez no tiene mucho que ver con la pareja uwu solo trata de Pearl y como lo veo yo, así que este One-Shot va desde mi punto de vista, no se enojen si queda Ooc owoU vayamos al fic!**

**Nota: nombres inventados por mi excepto el segundo nombre de Pearl, es su nombre japonés y el de Jericor xD**

**Disclaimer: el nombre de la mamá y el apellido me pertenecen y nada mas xD también la idea y supongo que la historia o3o sino, entonces nada es mío (?)**

* * *

-Pearl -intentó por enésima vez calmar al rubio su mejor amigo. -El doctor dice que la fiebre te tardará al menos tres días en bajar.

-Él tiene razón -afirmó Platina. -No sacarás nada con querer levantarte de cama antes de tiempo.

-Pero... el entrenamiento... el equipo Galaxia...

Ya no pudo continuar con la discusión que él mismo armó y se dejó caer en la cama de aquél lujoso hotel que los Berlitz rentaron especialmente para ellos. Los dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro suspiraron aliviados de que finalmente el efecto de la medicina se presentase y dejase por la buena paz su necedad de continuar entrenando a pesar de su debilitado cuerpo. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esto? Fácil, por alguna extraña razón, el rubio se puso tenso cuando supo que el equipo Galaxia andaba merodeando cerca de la ciudad en la que se encontraban y aunque fuese un solo rumor era todo lo que necesitó para entrenarse duramente aún en los días de lluvia hasta finalmente coger fiebre alta.

-Me pregunto que le dio para ser tan terco justamente en los peores días de lluvia -reflexiona en voz alta Berlitz.

-Esperen -volvió a abrir los ojos con algo de debilidad, un prominente sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas debido a su enfermedad a la par que intentaba levantarse de la cama nuevamente. -No me dejen de inútil aquí, déjenme ayudarles en algo... lo que sea... -antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo, añadió. -Es por el camino que elegí, lo que yo prometí.

-¿Qué cosa, Pearl? -inquirió, creyendo que su amigo decía lo primero que se le ocurría debido a posibles delirios de la fiebre.

-Mi carta -fue lo último que pronunció antes de quedar profundamente dormido y esta vez hasta que los efectos pasen. Si que era persistente como para resistirse hasta ese momento al sueño.

Los dos Dex Holders restantes se quedaron con la curiosidad ya que no sabían la existencia de dicha carta y aún sabiendo que el rubio podría regañarlos una vez vuelva a sus sentidos, se aventuraron a buscarla entre sus pertenencias de su mochila y finalmente dieron con un papel doblado en cuatro partes a la mitad de la libreta que usa normalmente para sus chistes de doble acto. Dejaron a la perla dormir y ellos se dirigeron al "lobby" del lugar para poder leer y enterarse el por qué de tanta insistencia.

...

_Pearl's POV_.

Eh... ¿hi? Hola, supongo... ¡ah! lo siento mucho, no sé como comenzar una triste carta que va dirigida a mi mismo para cuando no sepa que hacer o cuando intente mandar todo al carajo sin detenerme a pensar en los motivos por los cuales escogí vivir de esta forma... y que esta carta JAMÁS de con Dia o Platina, me avergonzaría mucho tener que dar explicaciones. Bien -suspiro- aquí vamos.

Mi nombre es Pearl Jun Miward, pero si me dices Jun estás frito, así que dime solo Pearl (me pregunto quien mas leerá esto si ya sé que odio mi segundo nombre, en fin...) y quiero contar como es mi estilo de vida y los cambios que ha tenido desde mi infancia hasta la actualidad en cuanto me volví "guardaespaldas".

Cuando tenía cinco años ya conocía a mi mejor amigo Diamond (es decir, lo conocí a los cuatro mas o menos) y sus padres me conocían muy bien ya que éramos "vecinos", nuestras casas estaban a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia en el largo prado del pueblo Hojaverde, así que yo era el que mayormente iba a visitar a Dia ya que él considera demasiado lejos mi ubicación y no le da por moverse y si por hablar por teléfono y a mi no me gusta; en ese entonces mi papá era líder de gimnasio, pero jamás supe de cual ya que el gimnasio estaba lejos del pueblo y casi nunca venía a casa, pero mamá y yo sabíamos perfectamente cuando era temporada para retar los gimnasios... aquí comienza mi eterna pesadilla. Papá era extremadamente bueno como líder y en todo el año perdía a lo máximo siete veces, de modo a que era mucho mas fácil y mas fiable usar algún truco que lo debilitase y así obtener la medalla... ¿a qué no crees? yo era su método para la victoria en al menos un 96% de las veces y no bromeo; como era aún pequeño, era simple el arrebatarme del lado de mi mejor amigo cualquier desconocido y torturarme de un sin fin de formas con tal de que así, mi padre ceda la victoria.

Si, él no soportó mas aquello y se retiró de líder, me sentí un poco culpable ya que yo era la razón, y nada le gustaba mas a papá que ese trabajo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo? con sinceridad nada; siendo realista, a mi edad nada, y aún es fecha que esa impotencia continúa, porque es una verdad irrefutable, y por sobre todo, aunque quisiera ayudar en algo, mi propio egoísmo me lo impide; ya que desde esa vez en adelante me da miedo andarme solo aún si es en mi casa, es una fobia que me seguirá hasta quien sabe cuando. Mamá ya había rebasado su límite de paciencia con todo lo que ocurría, y con descaro se lo echó en cara a papá; ellos creen que no escuché nada y como se le engaña a los niños, les he dicho que no entendía de qué hablaban, cuando la realidad era otra. Y lo peor que me temía terminó por ocurrir un día que no debí haber llevado a Dia a casa, pero no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Escuchamos los dos, claramente, como mamá pedía el divorcio.

Al principio pensé "¡Cassandra! ¿qué rayos se te ha cruzado por la cabeza?" pero luego comencé a entender las cosas y la verdad, no culpo a ninguno de mis padres con la desición que tomaron, esmas, creyeron que tenía algún problema psicológico o algo cuando les dije que respetaba su desición de separarse, creyeron que lo tomaría a mal y no es para menos, que un niño de ocho años acepte así como así era extraño, pero ya me sentía demasiado culpable como para incomodar mas de lo que se supondría. En recompensa por mi fuerza (según), ellos se reunían cuando era mi cumpleaños, y de vez en cuando en ocasiones aleatorias únicamente por compromiso de que soy menor de edad; aunque mas bien eso era excusa, ya que cada vez que se reunían, hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado, se tratan de los mejores amigos y aún me tienen el mismo cariño que siempre; una razón mas para agradecerles ser mis padres y respetar su divorcio, de todos modos parecen ser incopatibles al estar tanto tiempo juntos en un mismo espacio, o son ideas mías.

He cuidado de mi mamá, porque los "amigos" de ella no son del todo mi agrado, si alguno de esos será mi padrastro, al menos que pase por mis ojos y algunas preguntas capciosas, ya que casi todos pierden ante ellas. Supongo que me acelero demasiado, que hago toda una investigación para cuando mamá me presenta a su novio, pero es necesario, no quiero mas divorcios, que esté de acuerdo con el anterior no quiere decir que estaré sumiso a aceptar siempre; quiero lo mejor para ella, aún si Cassandra se molesta conmigo por correr a algunos de sus pretendientes; aquí el adulto me he vuelto yo, y se hace lo que digo.

Respecto a papá... me da pena ir a visitarle, además que el hombre está obsesionado con que le diga "papi" sin importarle quien esté viendo o presenciando en el Frente Batalla, vaya ridículo que me hace pasar; pero también lo cuido, cuando me presenta a una novia suya, me aseguro que no sea una tan cualquiera ni chiflada, que se entere que está tratando con un hombre con hijo, aunque sea muy "loquillo" Jericor con las chicas. Con él debo ser especialmente cuidadoso para prohibirle andar de coqueto con ellas. A veces pienso que el adulto responsable, con tan solo 14 años de edad, soy yo.

Actualmente cuido de mis padres a la distancia, y no solo cuido de ellos y de mi; también se añadieron a mis "protegidos" mi mejor amigo Dia, y la señorita Platina, el primero porque me preocupo por él ya que se mete en no sé cuantos problemas con tan solo ser él mismo, y no se da cuenta (que es lo peor de todo). Platina porque tanto ella como nosotros nos confundimos, nos "adoptó" como sus guardaespaldas y nosotros la tratábamos de guía de turismo... aunque luego la hicimos amiga aún cuando ella seguía viéndonos como sirvientes, bueno, pasado al pasado, lo bueno fue salir del error. Aunque sería algo que haría de forma gratuita, la familia Berlitz nos paga a Dia y a mi por los servicios de protección (bien, debimos aprender unas cuantas cosas antes de ¿certificarnos? para la profesión). Cassandra, que es mamá; Jericor, o mas bien, "papi" (odio llamarlo así, es embarazoso), Diamond y Platina; son las únicas personas que logran sacarme de mis casillas fácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo son las que mas me importan y por nada en el mundo debo de abandonar. Tengo un problema serio con mi personalidad.

En fin, dando por terminada esta cosa, solo puedo decir... ¡gracias! porque de no ser que Jericor se hizo líder, yo no habría descubierto que el mundo no es tan puro como lo pintan y poder juzgar con mis propios ojos lo que es bueno y malo para mi y otros; de no ser por el divorcio, no habría aprendido a fortalecerme y jamás podría dar apoyo a quien lo necesite; si Platina no nos habría confundido, nunca aprendería a defender con todas mis fuerzas lo que mas quiero, nunca habría aprendido a lo mucho que echaría en falta tener a Dia a mi lado, ni tampoco sería capaz de saber cual es la magnitud de mi fuerza de voluntad. Así que, me digo a mí mismo: escucha Pearl, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar cuanto berrinche estés haciendo justo ahora, recuerda que pasaste por cosas muy delicadas y complicadas como para tirar TANTO TIEMPO DE SACRIFICIO al trasto por alguna estúpidez según tu, complicada o que cualquier cosita ya te hayan bajado el ánimo, ¡no seas... emo! ni me vengas con excusas de poco valor, recuerda lo fuerte que eres, y que nadie puede hacerte menos, ya que el único que puede apremiar tus logros y reprochar tus defectos eres tu mismo. Gente que te diga lo contrario no te quiere y lo sabes, ya que por quienes vale derramar lágrimas nunca buscarán hacerlo.

...

Volvió a doblar la carta a como estaba y la guardó en la libreta la chica. Hubo silencio entre los dos durante un rato, intercambiaron miradas que se debatían en la admiración y tristeza, su amigo era alguien muy fuerte. Regresaron a la habitación sin mediar palabras en el asunto, viendo que el rubio dormía tranquilamente sin inmutarse en lo sucedido con sus amigos; el medicamento en lugar de calmarlo, lo noqueó completamente, dejándolo totalmente dormido, ajeno a lo que hay a su alrededor. Al cabo de un par de horas Pearl despertó con nuevos ánimos, como si su enfermedad jamás lo hubiese atacado, aunque aún se encontraba débil por lo mismo, ya no era tanto como al inicio.

-Ya no me siento del todo mal, así que... ¡a trabajar! -sus ánimos no desaparecían a pesar del leve rubor, producto de lo restante de la fiebre.

-Em... -ambos balbucearon, siendo Diamond quien rompa el hielo.

-Vimos tu carta cuando dormías, ¡perdón! dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, para luego normalizar la velocidad de sus palabras. -Pero... ahora que sabemos lo que piensas, vamos a ponernos serios, ¿verdad, señorita? -volteó a ver a la chica.

-Claro -contesta con casi un mismo ímpetu. -no tomábamos muy en serio algunas cosas porque creíamos que te gustaba exagerar con tus ánimos, Pearl, pero ahora que sabemos los motivos por haberte enfermado de esa forma.

-¡¿leyeron mi carta?! -era poco decir que iba a sufrir un infarto el rubio.

Ambos esperaron el regaño ya tan acostumbrado de él, pero con un golpe incluído (Pearl no golpearía una chica, así que le da un zape digno de un castigo, con Dia no era lo mismo), pero ninguna de las cosas llegó. Temerosos alzaron la vista para ver lo que ocurría, y notaron que el rubio ya se había calmado. Tenía una mirada serena sobre la libreta donde tenía oculta la carta, suspiró, y volvió su vista a sus dos amigos.

-Entonces... ¿qué les pareció? -comentó con un sonrojo nada que ver con su enfermedad, pero lo podía disimular con ello. -Estoy loco, lo sé.

-Pearl -llegó hasta él su mejor amigo, tomándolo en un abrazo. -No estás loco, pero si te odio por mantenerme ocultas un par de cosas. Yo te quiero con todo lo que llevas, lo bueno y lo malo.

-Yo te admiro, Pearl -se levantó de su asiento la joven Berlitz. -Has pasado por muchas cosas y todavía mantienes la fuerza... y la paciencia con nosotros. Es por eso que eres muy importante para mi no como empleado, sino como amigo.

-Chicos... -su rubor aumentó, para luego darle un zape a Diamond. -Conoces mi vida entera y hasta lo que no deberías, y aún me reclamas de un par de datos que no te cuento, eres un desvergonzado.

-Que tal si antes de entrenar -apresuró Platina. -¿no hacen un doble acto? Tengo muchas ganas de escuchar algo divertido después de todo esto.

-Yo también tengo ganas de algo divertido -sonrió Dia. -¿y tu, Pearl? ¿se puede un doble acto antes de lo importante?

-Esto... -lo meditó por un segundo. -Que mas da, hagamos un doble acto -sonrió con energías.

La lluvia ya se había detenido y comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol. Ahora que finalmente se deshizo de todo lo que cargaba innecesariamente (de forma indirecta), se sentía mejor y hasta comprendido. Ahora lo que restaba era mantenerse firme para cuando se deban enfrentar a algún enemigo.

Porque tiene una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable e inflexible, por el bien de su grupo selecto de seres queridos.

* * *

**tachán! espero les haya gustado la carta, a mi no tanto porque creo que me salí mucho del pj, pero no sé, al cabo esto es ficción xD -mala excusa(?)-**

**en fin, quería preguntar a quienes leen mi intento de fic owo estoy haciendo un proyecto de LongFic para este fandom (ya sé que aún debo Kiss Note ewe estoy en eso, lo siento!) ejem... la pareja principal es DiaxPearl, culpo a Sakhory de mi nueva obsesión xD y de parejas secundarias serán RedxGreen y GoldxSilver, es una trama un poco enredadita pero muy divertida y llevo un cap en mi documento, quiero saber a quien le interesa para continuarlo o sino borrarlo o guardarlo para mi xD espero sus respuestas**

**See you, Again Desu~**


End file.
